K-DST
K-DST, "The Dust" is Los Santos-based classic/driving rock station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - hosted by Tommy Smith, ''who goes under the alias ''"The Nightmare," and is voiced by W. Axl Rose. Smith doesn't like Sage, the DJ of Radio X, ironic because Radio X plays "Welcome to the Jungle", a song Axl Rose sang and helped write. It is one of the radio stations the Los Santos Vagos listen to. The promos on the station include such humorous phrases as "When all your friends from the '70s have gone to rehab, we strongly urge you to stay on The Dust." This gonzo sense of humor is also evident in several things the host, Tommy Smith, says, such as "You can cry about the miscarriage or you can keep on drinking." and "If you're just coming to consciousness in a strange bed next to a fat chick with underwear and beer cans scattered across the floor, run the hell out and get to the clinic" or even "It's not every day you hear that record-- wait, yes it is. I love it.", the latter being an apparent reference to the ever-looping songs of the in-game radios, as their playlists and talking lines aren't updated everyday like radio stations are. Playlist * America - A Horse with No Name (1972) * Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) * Boston - Smokin' (1976) * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) * David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1975) * Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) * Foghat - Slow Ride (1975) * Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) * Heart - Barracuda (1977) * Humble Pie - Get Down to It (1973) * Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972) * Kiss - Strutter (1974) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1974) * Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) * Tom Petty - Runnin' Down a Dream (1989) * Toto - Hold the Line (1978) * The Who - Eminence Front (1982) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Foghat - "Slow Ride" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Green River" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Heart - "Barracuda" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Kiss - "Strutter" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Toto - "Hold the Line" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Rod Stewart - "Young Turks" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Joe Cocker - "Woman to Woman" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Humble Pie - "Get Down to It" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Grand Funk Railroad - "Some Kind of Wonderful" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Free Bird" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST America - "A Horse with No Name" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST The Who - "Eminence Front" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Boston - "Smokin' " File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Eddie Money - "Two Tickets to Paradise" File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Billy Idol - "White Wedding" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST (Rev. 1) Full radio See also *KGBH, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 that also plays Classic Rock. * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that also plays Classic Rock. * Los Santos Rock Radio, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that also plays Classic Rock. * V-Rock, a radio station in Vice City and its spinoff that also plays classic rock. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:K-DST